What If?
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Now, What will happen if Kuchiki Byakuya's long lost sister came back after she ran away from the human world for a long time? Bringing her husband as well as her baby daughter, surely Byakuya wouldn't be so aloof all the time. HitsuOC


_**I respectively do not own Bleach, if I do... I don't wanna know what will happen. I own my OC and her family and her zanpakutos.**_

* * *

What will happen?

What will happen, if when Yuki was born, Miyuki brought her husband and her daughter back to Seiteirei? They'd live at the Kuchiki manor and perhaps Byakuya wouldn't be so aloof anymore, since he'll also be an uncle to Yuki. Yuki would be entering the Shinigami academy, learn about the human world (courtesy of her father), and would make friends with many shinigami either from the academy or from the gotei 13.

Hmm… it would be a brighter day at Seiteirei for Byakuya, don't you think? Even if his wife died, he still has his younger sister, his brother-in-law, as well as his lovely little niece.

Let see how would Byakuya act when he finds out about his sister's return to Seiteirei.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Onii-san, tadaima." Miyuki said as she smiled brightly as her stunned older brother.

"Miyuki…!" Byakuya couldn't say anything at all towards his missing sister whose now is right in front of him.

"I know its wrong for me to ran out from home, but… I love him so much I…" Miyuki was silence by Byakuya's sudden embrace.

"I know… I know…" Byakuya said as he tightened his grip. He knew how does his sister feel when she first fell in love, since he did as well.

"Gomen ne, nii-san. I got the news… about Hisana-san… I didn't get to meet her, but I'm sure she's a nice lady…"

"She was…" Byakuya said as tears trickled down his face. Then Byakuya pushed Miyuki back and realized how much his sister has changed over the decades.

"So then, where is your husband, I would like to meet this husband of yours." Byakuya raised his eyebrow when he heard her giggle.

"Don't be surprised though, and don't hurt him." She playfully glared at him and walked towards the sliding door and opens it, revealing a handsome young man with black hair and fiery brown eyes, holding a bundle of blanket in his arms.

"Ah, already? That was rather quick." The man seemed very polite to him, Byakuya wondered how does he made his younger sister fell in love with him.

"Is she asleep?" She? What's going on? He wondered.

"Not quite." And as if on cue, Byakuya heard a baby crying and Miyuki quickly took the bundle into her arms and started soothing it.

"Nii-san, meet my husband, Kurosaki Takumi." The latter bowed towards him and gave him a big grin. Then Byakuya diverted his eyes to the bundle. No, it couldn't be… but counting the days she had disappeared…

"And meet your niece, her name is Yuki." Miyuki said as she sat down beside Byakuya and he saw playful brown eyes staring into his blue eyes.

"My… niece…"

"Yes, nii-san. Your niece." She giggled at his reaction. Then Yuki lifted her little hands and reached for Byakuya.

"She likes you already. Want to hold her, nii-san?" Byakuya gave a nod and Miyuki carefully placed her daughter into her older brother's arm.

"Yuki… my niece…" Yuki kept staring at Byakuya's eyes and suddenly she laughed and clapped her hands.

"Oh, she loves you!" Miyuki excitedly says. Then Yuki grabbed a hold of Byakuya's hair and pulled on it making Byakuya winced and the husband and wife laughed.

"She likes you already, she knew you'd be a good uncle." Then Byakuya looked at his niece's eyes and smiled a small smile.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**6 years later,**

"Oji-chan! Oji-chan!" Yuki said as she enters the 6th division. Then Yuki jumped onto Byakuya's waiting arms and sat on his lap.

"Yuki? Where is your mother?"

"Kaa-chan is at tou-chan's!" Now, his younger sister and her husband are shinigamis, though his younger sister's work was lessened considering she still has a little child to care for.

"I see, what brings you here?" Byakuya said as he lifted Yuki into the air. Then Yuki squirmed and giggled.

"I wanna see ji-chan! Oh, and I met Hitsu-kun taichou!"

"You did, didn't you?" Byakuya said as she nodded. Need to tell that boy to lay off, he thought.

"Hitsu-kun taichou and me played under the sakura tree today!" Well, if he made his only niece happy, he should think about it. Then Byakuya felt someone at the door and quickly placed Yuki back on his lap.

"Come in." The door to his office opened and the red headed lieutenant came.

"Taichou, I brought paperwork from division 4… ugh!" Renji grunted as he felt something jumped on him.

"Renji nii-chan!" Yuki said happily as she hugged him.

"Yuki…" Byakuya sighs.

"Yosh!" Renji said as he lifted Yuki onto his shoulder and placed the paper onto Byakuya's desk.

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else from me, taichou?" Then Byakuya looked at the giggling Yuki and back to Renji.

"Keep her entertained until her mother gets her."

"Yes, sir!" Then Yuki laughed once more and hugged Renji's head.

"Yay! Renji nii-chan's going to play with me!"

"Is it me, or did you get heavier Yuki?" Renji asked.

"I did not!" Yuki said as she puffed her cheeks as she and Renji walked out from the door. She looks so cute, Byakuya thought. Yuki looked exactly like her mother when she was younger, so playful. Miyuki was an unexpected child, but was welcomed nonetheless. She isn't like all girls out there, she doesn't like to play dolls and was a bit of a tomboy back then. But now… she is a mother of a cute little daughter, who would've thought.

'**BOOM'**

Byakuya jerked his head from his paperwork and quickly walked out from his office to see a toasted Renji on the floor with Yuki smiling innocently at him.

"Abarai?"

"Nothing taichou! Yuki used a kidou spell on me!" Then Byakuya looked at Yuki who was now laughing.

"Where did you learn this, Yuki?"

"I read it!" She is a very smart girl for her age, just like her mother. He smiled and little and patted Yuki's black hair.

"Be careful when using it, you might hurt someone."

"Yes, ji-chan!" She said as she jumped on Renji's stomach.

"Ugh!" Renji grunted as Yuki kept jumping up and down. Byakuya shook his head at his niece's playfulness and went back to finish his paperwork. Perhaps he would have enough time to play with her today.

"Agh!" he heard Renji screamed followed with another **'BOOM'**. Perhaps, it is time she would enter the shinigami academy, after all, his younger sister has been thinking about it a lot.

**The next day,**

Byakuya sighs as he walked out from his office, thinking about relaxing or perhaps playing with his niece.

"Can't catch me!!" he heard his niece's voice filled with laughter and wondered who was she playing with. He walked towards the voices and saw his niece with the 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Apparently, the white haired captain is chasing his niece, trying to capture her.

"Come back here!"

"No!"

"I said come back here, Yuki!"

"No!" Then Hitsugaya leaped and caught Yuki in his arms. Now Yuki is still smaller than Hitsugaya, perhaps since he looks only a bit older than him that Yuki decides to befriend him.

"Gotcha!" Hitsugaya said as he ruffled Yuki's hair.

"No!!" Yuki squealed as she tried to wiggle out from the embrace. Byakuya decided to disguise his reiatsu and hid behind a tree, watching his niece still squirming trying to break free from the 10th division captain. Then Hitsugaya and Yuki sit spoon style with Yuki leaning against Hitsugaya's chest, looking towards the lake.

"Ne, Hitsu-kun taichou, how does it feel to go to the shinigami academy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kaa-chan said I'll enter it soon, it's like going to school she said."

"Well, if you ask me, yes, it felt like going to school, only for shinigami."

"Then, I could be just like tou-chan and you, right?"

"Well, if you work hard on it."

"I'll work hard then! And I'll finally be able to beat those hollows!" Hitsugaya laughed hearing Yuki's excitement. Byakuya peered closely, it is a rare chance to find the white haired captain laughing so casually.

"Maybe, but you won't beat me!"

"I will! I'll work hard and beat you!"

"Well, maybe, but not likely."

"You're no fun." Yuki said as she pouted.

"I get that everyday." Then Yuki looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Really?"

"Yes. People say I was cold and unsociable. And especially not fun."

"Kaa-chan once said to me, that cold people are actually warm inside. The cold is only at the outside, since they're protecting themselves from others."

"Really?"

"I think kaa-chan's right, even though you called yourself a cold person, you're kind inside. And you're warm to me anyway and fun." Yuki said as she snuggled into Hitsugaya's chest. Byakuya was ready to kill that boy anytime since he had dared to touch his niece, but what happened next surprised him. Hitsugaya smiled, not forced, but a true smile and had pulled his niece closer to him.

"Hitsu-kun taichou?"

"… Thank you, Yuki."

"What for?"

"… for everything." The Yuki put up a confused face and Hitsugaya laughed.

"Yay! I made you laugh!" Then Hitsugaya ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You always made me laugh. Come on, let's get back, your mother's waiting."

"Is Momo-chan there too?"

"Maybe."

"Yay!" Byakuya smiled and decided to hurry back before his sister decides to force him to say where he was.

'**Chu'**

Wait a minute. Byakuya turned back and his eyes widened, right there in front of him, the brat who was known as the cold captain, was kissing his niece's forehead! And being an innocent girl she is, his niece just smiled and kissed his cheek, unknown to the red colour that was creeping onto the boy's face.

Byakuya was way beyond mad, he was furious! But he decided not to interfere since he wouldn't want his niece to be sad… especially scared. And he vowed, not to let any boys near her if she gets older. And if a boy wants her hand, they'll have to go through him first. He doesn't mind being said to have a complex, but this is his only niece!

Still back at the lake, Hitsugaya sneezed.

"Hitsu-kun taichou?" Yuki said as he lifted her onto his back.

"It's nothing." Yuki just let it be and leaned against Hitsugaya's back.

'Why does suddenly got a bad feeling about this?'

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**6 years later,**

"Stop!" Yuki screamed.

"Yuki, stay out from this."

"Yuki…?"

"No! Don't hurt Ichi nii!"

"Yuki!" Yuki was about to run to Ichigo's side but Yoroichi suddenly appeared and took Ichigo away. Then Yuki knelt beside Rukia.

"Rukia nee, are you alright?"

"I'm… fine…" Suddenly, Yuki hold her head as if her life depends on it.

"Y-Yuki!" Hearing Rukia's distress voice Byakuya quickly turn around to see Ukitake holding Yuki.

"Yuki!"

"Someone, someone called for me!" Yuki quickly stood and ran away. But before she could go, she quickly collapsed.

"Yuki!" Ukitake yelled. Byakuya quickly carried his only niece away towards the 4th division, there was no way he would her slip away from him, not after her mother and father did.

"Mmph!!" Yuki struggled from the bind that Gin had placed on her.

"Yuki!" Hitsugaya yelled in horror.

"We got her, Aizen-taichou."

"Good." Suddenly, Gin blocks a sword that was coming to him and let go of Yuki who has caught by Matsumoto. Then Matsumoto quickly reverts the bind on Yuki as she gasped for breath.

"Yuki-chan, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine now, Ran nee-chan." Then Yuki glared at Aizen who was smirking to her.

"That's too bad, I would've appreciate your company." Filled with rage, Yuki quickly unsheathed her zanpakuto and yelled.

"_**Come to my aid, Maiden of Ice!"**_ Then her sword glowed and the blade turned into ice and the hilt was covered with sapphire and ribbons at the end.

"You won't kill me with that, Yuki-chan."

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore!" Suddenly, she felt another voice called her.

'Call my name!'

"_**Call my name, Dragon of Hellfire!"**_ Everyone was shocked, how could a shinigami have 2 zanpakutos? The most shocking things of all is what she said next.

"_**BANKAI!"**_ Yuki was covered in smoke and when everyone saw her, she was wearing a blazing red and ice blue kimono. A red dragon and a white maiden stood beside her.

"Hmm, interesting."

"Die, Aizen!" the white maiden merged with Yuki as ice wings spread out on her back. Then Yuki nodded towards the dragon and it turned into a long blazing sword. Then Yuki quickly charged towards Aizen and he blocks her sword with his.

"You're getting better. That training pays off, don't you think? I don't think you should stay in 3rd seat anymore." Yuki snarled and pushed Aizen back.

"Scary." Aizen mocks Yuki.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MOMO-CHAN!" her voice echoes through the valley, and every shinigami there was worried, especially a certain white haired captain.

"Yuki!" Hitsugaya yelled once more. Suddenly, the sky started to rip apart and a light blasted down onto Aizen as Yuki quickly moved back.

"Goodbye for now, Yuki-chan."

"Sayonara, Rangiku."

"Tousen, why are you doing this?!" Captain Komamura asked his best friend.

"Because, this, is the path of justice."

"Don't call me that, AIZEN!" Yuki snarled. When Yuki was about to charge once more, First Captain Yamamoto quickly strained Yuki away.

"Stop it, Yuki. You won't be able to attack him anymore. With him in that light, he was in a different dimension than our." Then Yuki's eyes started to water and she hung her head.

"Momo… chan…" When Aizen was gone, Yamamoto lets go of Yuki. Then Yuki started to walk away.

"Yuki!" Hitsugaya winced when Yuki stared at him. Her once lively brown eyes that were filled with playfulness and power were now dull and lifeless. It was like the girl in front of him is a container without a soul.

"Yuki…" He hesitantly asked. Then Yuki looked at her sword and back towards Hitsugaya. Suddenly, the wings on her back disappeared and turned back into a sword.

"Hitsu… kun… taichou…" The swords in her hand dropped onto the ground making a clatter and she collapsed, her attire back to normal.

"YUKI!" Hitsugaya screamed as he quickly ran towards the collapsing girl. And after that, the 4th division shinigami all came to heal the injured and Yuki was brought into the ward. Hitsugaya kept struggling when they carried Yuki away and Matsumoto placed her hand on her taichou's shoulder as she shook her head. Hitsugaya watched Yuki being carried away from him as a lone tear slid down his face.

"Yuki…"

The next day,

"NO!" Yuki screamed as she woke up with sweats covered her face.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Yuki." Yuki turned her head as Captain of the 4th division, Unohana Retsu walked towards her.

"Unohana taichou?"

"You collapsed some time after Yamamoto sou-taichou pulled you away from Aizen."

"Aizen got away…"

"It is better to think of others first before getting revenge, my dear."

"But Momo-chan… he… he…"

"I'm sure Hinamori wouldn't want you to mourn her like this…"

"Momo-chan is my best friend…"

"I know she was…" Suddenly, she remembered everything.

"How about Ichi nii and oji-chan?!" Unohana chuckled as the fiery glint in her eyes started to come back.

"Ichigo has been let out and Kuchiki-taichou is still resting in his room."

"I see…"

"You know Yuki, someone has been waiting for you earlier."

"… Ichi nii?"

"No, it was Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hitsu-kun taichou?" Then they heard a click on the door and saw Hitsugaya enter.

"Just in time, Hitsugaya-taichou. I will go out and retrieve Yuki's medicine." Unohana said as she smiled at both of them and walked out from the room. Uncomfortable silence filled the room as Hitsugaya kept staring at Yuki.

"I…" Yuki couldn't help it anymore, she brought her knees under her chin and cried. Hitsugaya quickly walked to her bedside and embraced her.

"Ssh…" Hitsugaya hushed as he ran in fingers in her long black hair.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize… I should be the one who's apologizing…"

"But Momo-chan… she… she…"

"It was not your fault… not at all…"

"But I let… Aizen got away…" she said between sobs.

"It was not your fault… you couldn't stop him… everyone couldn't… Aizen, Gin and Tousen." Hearing Gin's name, she looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Ran nee-chan…?" She whispered.

"Matsumoto… she's alright…"

"I'm too weak…" Hearing her sobs become louder, he tightened his grip in her.

"No, you are not. You're strong, your heart is." Then Yuki broke free from Hitsugaya's embrace, wiped her eyes and puffed her cheeks.

"I want to become stronger… I need too… for Momo-chan's sake as well as everyone's…" Hitsugaya sighed in relief as the girl in front of him starting to turn back into the girl he knew since she was a little girl, a lively and strong girl.

"I'll help you." Then Yuki rested her head on Hitsugaya's chest.

"Thank you…" Hitsugaya smiled and wrapped her arms around Yuki.

"Anytime…"

"Oooh! Hitsugaya-taichou! Yuki-chan!" Matsumoto squealed from the door. Hitsugaya's face reddened as he kept his arms around Yuki.

"Ran nee-chan!" Yuki was certainly glad to see her still in high spirits, considering that Matsumoto's oldest friend had betrayed Seiteirei and was oblivious to the teasing that effected the one whose still has their arms around her.

"I'm going to tell Kuchiki-taichou!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

**_Done! You guys know what to do! R&R_**


End file.
